Dane Piedt
| birth_place = Cape Town, Cape Province, South Africa | nickname = | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 8 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = | international = true | testdebutdate = 9 August | testdebutyear = 2014 | testdebutagainst = Zimbabwe | testcap = 318 | lasttestdate = 22 January | lasttestyear = 2016 | lasttestagainst = England | club1 = Western Province | year1 = 2009–present | club2 = Cape Cobras | year2 = 2010–present | clubnumber2 = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 7 | runs1 = 48 | bat avg1 = 6.85 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 19 | deliveries1 = 1,500 | wickets1 = 24 | bowl avg1 = 36.04 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 8/152 | catches/stumpings1 = 4/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 75 | runs2 = 1,463 | bat avg2 = 15.90 | 100s/50s2 = 0/7 | top score2 = 92 | deliveries2 = 14,628 | wickets2 = 265 | bowl avg2 = 30.93 | fivefor2 = 15 | tenfor2 = 1 | best bowling2 = 7/92 | catches/stumpings2 = 42/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 52 | runs3 = 302 | bat avg3 = 18.87 | 100s/50s3 = 0/1 | top score3 = 73 | deliveries3 = 2,177 | wickets3 = 54 | bowl avg3 = 29.38 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 4/9 | catches/stumpings3 = 15/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 38 | runs4 = 72 | bat avg4 = 12.00 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 29* | deliveries4 = 734 | wickets4 = 23 | bowl avg4 = 35.69 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 3/24 | catches/stumpings4 = 8/– | date = 5 January | year = 2017 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/379926.html Cricinfo }} 'Dane Leeroy Piedt ' (born 6 March 1990) is a South African cricketer. He plays for the Cape Cobras. He made his Test cricket debut for South Africa against Zimbabwe in August 2014. Domestic career Piedt, like many of his other Cape Cobras' team-mates, made his first-class debut for the Western Province cricket team. Primarily an off-spin bowler, Piedt is also a useful lower-order batsman. Piedt signed with the Cape Cobras in 2011. In August 2017, he was named in Jo'burg Giants' squad for the first season of the T20 Global League. However, in October 2017, Cricket South Africa postponed the tournament until November 2018. Emerging Players tournament Piedt represented South Africa during an Emerging Players tournament between India, Australia and New Zealand. He had a largely ineffective tournament, playing in one first-class match taking a wicket albeit expensively, and did not take a wicket in one limited overs outing. External links * *Player profile: Dane Piedt on Wisden Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:South African cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:South Africa Test cricketers